Purple and Red
by Kishoto
Summary: When Rindo decides to seek out Soma, finding the brash transfer student intriguing, she may get more than she bargained for. And she may be completely fine with that. [Lemon/One Shot]
When Rindō had first heard about the plucky transfer student who'd dared to not only challenge the God's Tongue but badmouth the entire school, she'd been more intrigued than insulted.

And for good reason.

The boy had been just the right kind of interesting. Cocky but not overly arrogant. Strong willed but open to good advice. And, above all else, a lot of fun to be around.

"Come on, this way Rindō-senpai!"

In more ways than one.

"Where are you dragging me to this time, Sōma-kun?" questioned Rindō as the red head pulled her by the hand down the path towards the main building of Tōtsuki. It was late in the night, so late that you could almost call it morning. The only light they had to go by were the stars and the bright, full moon overhead. There were few students about, considering both the time and the fact that it was a Friday night.

Sōma looked back at her and winked, smiling cheekily.

"It's a surprise, senpai." he said teasingly before turning back to face the path they were traveling down.

Rindō smiled in return, mischief alight in her eyes. She stopped moving and yanked sharply on Sōma's arm, causing him to stumble back into her. She put her arms around him, cradling him. She ran her hands up and down his chest, delighting in the shiver she caused. She pulled him in closer, firmly pressing her breasts into his back and hearing Sōma's breath hitch in response to the deliberate action.

"You should know by now that I'm the one who does the surprising in this relationship, _ne_ , Sōma-kun?"

Her breath danced against his ear and she punctuated her sentence with a playful nip to the lobe. Once, this would've been enough to turn even the brash Yukihira Sōma into a puddle of freshman goo, but he'd learnt much in the past few months.

With strength and speed she didn't expect, Rindō felt him break her grip and, before she knew it, he'd turned around and trapped her against the wall of the Tōtsuki main hall building. He pressed his frame against hers, holding her gently but firmly against the wall, his arms on either side of her head. Rindō put up a token struggle before surrendering to the younger boy, who was looking down at her with a gaze that could melt gold.

He'd hit a growth spurt in the past few months. Where he'd only been, at best, an inch taller than her before, he now towered over her by at least five inches and he used his newfound height to great effect. Rindō was now the one shivering as Sōma's eyes roamed over her form. He leaned down, his mouth only barely grazing hers as he spoke.

"Are you sure about that... _senpai_ _…_ "

The sinfully sultry tone with which he said the formal term of address was enough to make Rindō blush and she smiled defiantly at the young man before her.

"My, my...so confident. You've come far, haven't you Sōma-kun?"

"All thanks to you."

Before they knew it, their lips were meeting in a hungry kiss. Rindō moaned as she reached her hands up to tangle her fingers in Sōma's red locks. He'd been letting them grow out lately and she was positively loving the fact that she now had so much to hold onto when they met up like this. As she started to feel just the barest hints of lightheadedness from the kiss, Sōma broke it before diving onto her, practically attacking her neck.

"Ah, Sōma-kun..." moaned Rindō, the sneak attack catching her off guard, as it usually did. Sōma sucked aggressively at the pale flesh beneath his lips, each ounce of pressure going straight to the core of Rindō's body, making her feel hot in a way that refused to be stopped by the brisk night air around her. As she started to pant, she felt her nipples begin to harden as a direct result of Sōma's efforts.

With no warning, Sōma broke away, standing back up straight to lock eyes with Rindō. Yellow met gold and Rindō panted as she found herself yet again held under Sōma's sway. When she'd first started pursuing the younger boy, she'd had all of the power. After a few less than innocent caresses and words, the boy had been putty in her hands.

But things had changed. Now, if Rindō wasn't careful, she found that Sōma, more often than not, had control over these situations of theirs. Like tonight, for example, when he'd summoned her out of her bed at eleven o'clock at night to "go do something interesting in an interesting place". Or even right now, with him having reduced her to a heavy lidded, blushing, panting high school girl.

Sōma smiled at the expression on Rindō's face.

"First point to me, senpai. Come on, it's this way."

Sōma stepped back, robbing Rindō of his wonderful body heat. She blinked up at his teasing smirk, before pouting.

"You're so mean, Sōma-kun!" she cried, slapping against his back as he continued walking alongside the building, his laugh ringing out as her slaps proved ineffectual. She continued following him, entering the building alongside him. After a few more turns and hallways, punctuated by more than one makeout session, they finally arrived at their destination.

"Sōma, why are we at the Elite Ten Council meeting area?"

Sōma didn't say anything, instead withdrawing a golden key from his pocket.

"You'll see, Rindō-senpai." is all he said, unlocking the door.

"And how'd you get my key?" she admonished, idly fixing a few strands of her hair that had started to break away on their own from Sōma's ministrations.

"To be fair, you usually leave it in the same place. I grabbed it while we were at your apartment earlier, because I knew I wanted to help you out tonight."

Sōma opened the door, and Rindō followed behind him, curious.

"Help me out with what, exactly?"

Sōma closed the door behind them, using the key to lock it once again and leaving it in place in the knob.

He turned to Rindō, running his hand along the dimmer dial by the door until the light in the room was just barely there. The light orange lighting played off of his red hair, making it stand out like a bonfire.

"Well, senpai..."

Sōma stepped towards her. No, it would be more appropriate to say he stalked towards her. Each step he took towards Rindō was pure predator, and she found herself stepping back, almost subconsciously until she found she couldn't back up any further, her butt flush against the large, oak table in the center of the room.

Sōma continued advancing towards her, his eyes locked onto hers and filled with a desire that would've been terrifying if it wasn't so exciting.

"You always said it was a fantasy of yours..."

Sōma was a mere half step away from Rindō now. He leaned down into her, cupping her face with one of his hands.

"To have sex in the Elite Ten Council room, right?"

Sōma kissed Rindō, his passion all-consuming as he pulled his body flush against Rindō's. His hands roamed down to her jacket, pulling at the collars of the material, dragging it down. Rindō got the message and she adjusted her arms, allowing Sōma to slip it off of her shoulders. Her brown sweater followed soon after, leaving her clad in the white button up shirt that was part of the classic Tōtsuki uniform. Rindō moaned into Sōma's mouth as he rested one of his palms onto her left breast through the cotton material, his touch gentle as he kneaded the mound.

As they came up for air, Sōma grinned like a drunken fool down at her.

"I love your breasts, you know that Rindō-chan?"

Sōma's switch in honorifics was deliberate and Rindō felt a pleasant tingle run through her.

"They love you too, Sōma, I'm sure..." she whispered before diving at Sōma's neck, causing him to let out a surprised yelp.

In an amusing imitation of Sōma's move from earlier, Rindō turned the boy around, pushing him back forcefully, until he was completely on the table, his feet swinging in the empty air. Rindō stood a few steps back from Sōma, smiling predatorily at the surprised look on her lover's face as she reached up to loosen her shirt, one torturous button at a time.

After what seemed like much too long, which Sōma made known through his impatient glare, Rindō had finished unbuttoning her shirt, but she still held the sides closed, teasingly. At Sōma's growl, Rindō giggled before opening the shirt and displaying her pleasantly sized B cups to him. The pale hills of flesh were capped with light pink nipples that stood erect.

"See how happy they are to see you, Sōma-kun?"

Rindō let the shirt slip off of her, before walking towards Sōma, a sultry sway to her hips. She ran her hands up her sides and over her breasts, flicking each nipple and moaning at the sensation. The roles had been reversed. The predator had become the prey. As Rindō came to Sōma's legs, she leaned down to run her hands up Sōma's legs, starting at his ankles. She grazed her fingers over his shins, before her hands came to rest on his thighs, where it was clear that _someone_ was happy to see her.

Sōma looked down at Rindō with half lidded eyes as she continued to run her hands in spiraling circles over his thighs, always moving towards Sōma's erection without ever actually touching it. Eventually the circles grew smaller and smaller and, soon, Rindō's hands sat on either side of Sōma's cloth covered cock, her hands framing the tent it formed in Sōma's pants.

Rindō reached up and unfastened Sōma's belt, before yanking down his pants with little preamble. His boxers followed soon after and Rindō was met with her first, unshielded look of the night at Sōma's standing ovation of her efforts. His manhood was about seven inches long and surprisingly thick. Rindō had been more than pleasantly surprised when she'd first found out just what Sōma had between his legs.

She reached forward, gripping the shaft with her hand and giving it one long, languid stroke.

"Ah...Rindō-chan..."

"Say it again, Sōma-kun..." said Rindō, giving his penis another, more pronounced stroke.

"Rindō-chan...Rindō-chan, Rindō-chan!"

With each repetition, Rindō's hand picked up speed until, suddenly, she leaned forward, suckling tenderly on the head of Sōma's penis. Her tongue swirled around the bulb, flicking against the sides and even dipping into the opening at the tip.

Sōma's back arched at the unexpected moist feeling, forcing several more inches into Rindō's mouth, which caught the purple haired girl off guard. The cock slipped past her lips, kissing the back of her throat tentatively before entering it smoothly. Sōma's hands came down, gripping the back of Rindō's head as the girl simply held his cock in the warm tunnel that was the back of her throat. She bobbed up and down, the long shaft entering and exiting her throat with an ease that spoke of long practice.

Sōma's hands scrabbled against the wood of the table, his mind going blank as he focused on the unbelievably warm tightness around his cock. It was so similar yet so different from the experiences he'd enjoyed when inside of the purple haired girl before. He felt like she was about to swallow his cock with each movement and, in his current state, he didn't know if he would've stopped her.

After a few more bobs, Rindō drew back, Sōma's member leaving her mouth with a positively lewd _plop_ sound. Sōma looked down at the purple haired girl, who was smiling seductively up at him while she held his thoroughly saliva covered cock in her left hand. He panted, heavily, as he eyed the girl, who only continued to smirk at him.

"I...I didn't know you could do that..." was all he said. Rindō laughed, reaffirming her grip on his penis, which caused Sōma to groan.

"Well, to be honest, I hadn't plan to unveil that particular talent tonight. But let's just say that more than one banana sacrificed its life to give me those skills."

Rindō stood up, climbing up onto the table until her knees straddled Sōma. She lowered herself onto him, grinding her lower half against Sōma's erection, the lacy fabric of her underwear doing little to hide her arousal.

"Take off your shirt." she all but demanded. Sōma was quick to comply and, in seconds, the blue Yukihira shirt was sent sailing in the pile of fabric that had begun forming at the base of the table. Rindō ran her hands up and down Sōma's chiseled chest, admiring the boy's physique. He wasn't stupidly ripped or anything but oh, he had abs. _Glorious_ abs...

"Oh, and by the way Sōma-kun, I didn't say that I wanted to have sex in the Elite Ten Council room."

Rindō arched her back and ass up, reaching down with practiced ease to grip Sōma's cock with one hand. Using her thumb, she nudged the loose slip of fabric she called underwear aside and lowered herself, just slightly, until she felt the tip barely grazing her folds, which were positively drenched from all the amorous activity that she'd been engaging in with the red head.

"I told you..."

With little difficulty, the head slipped inside of her, causing both of them to moan and pant. Rindō looked down at Sōma whose eyes were closed as he held his hands above his head. It was a rule she'd instigated, long ago. Once she got on top, he wasn't allowed to touch her until she asked him to. And if he broke the rule, she'd just have to...punish him. Which was pleasurable in its own right, really.

"That I wanted..."

Rindō slid down further, biting her lip as inch after inch slipped inside her. Sōma groaned, his hands twitching as he resisted the urge to reach up and slam Rindō down of his own accord.

"To get well and truly **fucked** in the Elite Ten Council room."

Rindō stopped descending and she sighed in relief and satisfaction as she felt Sōma's full length inside of her. It twitched eagerly, all warmth and hardness. Rindō never tired of the full, stretched feeling she got when she was sitting on Sōma's cock like this. She rose up again, until its head was only barely inside of her before lowing herself once again at a pace that made glaciers seem swift.

"Rindō-chan...please..."

Acquiescing to Sōma's plea, Rindō leaned forward and rested her hands on Sōma's broad chest. She gripped the muscle there, her nails biting into him. They were sure to leave bruises, but neither of them could be bothered to care about that right now. Rindō used her leverage to increase her pace, her nails digging even further into Sōma's skin as she started to ride him.

For a moment, nothing could be heard but the panting of the two lovers or the slapping of skin on skin as Rindō rode Sōma into the hard wood of the Council table. Rindō's cheeks were flushed red as she did her best cowgirl impression on Sōma's manhood. She took a hand from his chest and reached up to one of her breasts, pushing the mound upwards. With her eyes locked onto Sōma's, she extended her tongue and licked at her nipple, the sight only causing Sōma's hands to twitch even more. She swiped at the pink nub several times, coating it in her spit. Each flick of her tongue only made Sōma's eyes grow heavier and heavier as he stared at the erotic sight.

"So tasty..."

The lustful words from the second seat were the straw that broke the camel's back. Sōma's hands sprang up, grabbing either side of Rindō's waist firmly. Breaking her rhythm, he pulled her down and arched his back simultaneously, forcing his cock deep into Rindō's inner walls. Her eyes popped open as she gasped, the sensation almost causing her to black out as an undercurrent of pure pleasure originating from her vagina rode straight up her spine. She squeezed the breast she still held in her hand, only adding to the stimulation she felt.

"Sōma...Sōma...Oh, Sōma-kun!"

Sōma went to work immediately, following up his initial thrust with half a dozen that were just as deep, one after the other. Each time he reached the apex, Rindō felt that same bolt of pleasure shoot straight up her spine, the intensity not lessening in the slightest.

Sōma continued thrusting, exchanging depth for speed as he put his thighs to work. Rindō moaned, trying to match his vigorous thrusts but missing every so often as the pleasure served to make her mind blank. She was surprised, but in the most pleasant of ways when Sōma sat up, flipping her over once again and laying her down on the cool, hard oak of the Council table. He continued thrusting but also leaned down to take one of her nipples into his mouth.

He started suckling, causing Rindō's already loud cries to grow even louder as she felt the pleasure inside of her increase. Sōma broke away from the nipple, leaving it thoroughly moist before giving the other one the exact same treatment. His tongue lashed out time and again, flicking the tender bud and causing Rindō to buck under him helplessly.

"You were right, Rindō-chan. They **are** tasty."

Sōma continued his attentions, moving between nipples smoothly as he responded to the writhing girl beneath him. Gently grazing his teeth against them elicited reactions from Rindō that only turned him on even more as he watched her face contort and heave with pleasure under him. He reached down and behind Rindō, grabbing at the lacy slip that passed for underwear.

He pulled against it, causing the black fabric to stretch dangerously. He pulled further, the fabric putting the most delightful pressure on Rindō's clitoris. The girl gasped at the feeling, her nails moving uselessly across Sōma's back.

"Sōma-kun…don't…don't rip them this time."

As if her words were a sign, she felt the lace tear away from her and she looked up at the boy in consternation, her look of disapproval ruined by the moans she continued to let out and the heavy redness of her cheeks.

Sōma stopped thrusting, pulling the damp lace to his nose and inhaling deeply as he closed his eyes. When he opened them, the look he gave Rindō could've started fires. Tossing the ruined underwear to the sides, he started moving again, doubling, if not tripling his pace as he moved inside of the girl.

Rindō cried out even louder at the renewed frenzy Sōma was fucking her with. She reached her hands down and toyed with her clitoris, the action causing her to leak even more, further smoothening Sōma's rough actions. She felt a familiar wave start to build up inside of her core and she welcomed the feeling, powerless to resist the insistent pressure.

"Sōma, I'm...Sōma, I'm so close, please..."

The wave continued rising and cycling, only barely missing its peak with each turn. It was almost there, scant seconds away.

A scratching noise was heard and Sōma and Rindō both froze before looking up at the door knob, which had started to jiggle. The surprise caused Sōma's cock to twitch once, violently, forcing a moan from between Rindō's lips.

"Huh, that's odd."

The voice belonged to Tsukasa Eishi. One of the only people on campus that owned a copy of the key to the Elite Ten Council's main meeting area. Sōma and Rindō looked at each other, their eyes wide.

"I could've sworn I heard voices inside. But there shouldn't be anyone in the council room this late."

Tsukasa took out his key, placing it on the door knob and opening the lock. With a push, he swung the door open.

He looked at the empty table, before looking around at the room. There didn't seem to be anyone inside. Tsukasa stepped forward, closing the door behind him as he looked around. The lights were on and it looked like the chairs had been moved, but there wasn't anyone in the room itself.

Sōma and Rindō looked out from under the table at Tsukasa's legs. They'd managed to just barely come down and slip under it before he'd fully made it inside. Sōma was on top of Rindō, with his arm around her waist and his erection still strong and hard against her inner thigh.

Rindō looked up at Sōma, putting her fingers to her lips. The red head rolled his eyes. As if he needed to be told to be quiet in this situation.

"Hello, is anyone in here?"

Tsukasa's clothed legs began moving, away from the table and around the room. Rindō tracked his location with her eyes, an odd mix of fear and excitement in her gut. If she'd been paying more attention, she would've seen the mischievous look on Sōma's face. As it were, she simply felt something start to press against her entrance.

She snapped her head around just in time to see a large grin set on Sōma's face before he pushed himself back inside of her with a long, deep thrust. Rindō threw her head back, almost crying out in pleasure as the thrust reignited all of the arousal that had been put on pause by Tsukasa's untimely arrival. She opened her eyes, her vision hazy as she tried to look out and see if Tsukasa had heard anything.

The first seat had moved and he now stood at the front of the room. He crouched down, the side profile of his face coming into Rindō's full view, which sent a jolt up her spine that was either fear induced pleasure or pleasure induced fear. If Tsukasa just turned his head to the left, he would see the sight of his friend being ravished by their junior. She found the thought both arousing and terrifying.

Sōma continued thrusting, either unaware of uncaring on just how close they were to getting caught. He ignored Rindō's halfhearted attempts to get him to stop, instead just nipping at her collarbone playfully. Rindō felt her climax start to build and she tried to fight the feeling. There was no way she could do that; not here with Tsukasa standing less than ten feet away!

Despite her convictions, it was clear that her body had other plans and, as she watched Tsukasa pick something up off of the floor, she felt the waves return, seconds away from their peak. Was this how she was going to cum? Hiding under a table with one of her best friends on the other side of the room, oblivious?

The thought, of doing something so dirty and being caught, only seemed to make her even wetter and she gave up fighting against Sōma, closing her eyes as she surrendered herself to the pleasure that was cresting inside of her. She reached her hands out, latching them around Sōma's torso and digging her nails into his back as she fought to keep her moans and pants silent. She was close...so close...

"Rindō-chan..."

Sōma's voice was barely a whisper but one look at his face told Rindō all she needed to know. If he came right now, inside of her, that would be it. She wouldn't be able to take it, she would completely lose her mind. She pulled herself close, resting her lips near Sōma's ear.

"Sōma-kun...you can't..."

Rindō struggled to explain herself but the need to whisper, along with the trouble she had catching her breath, made that impossible and, in seconds, none of it mattered. With one, final thrust that seemed to hit deeper than any other, Sōma stopped moving, gritting his teeth. His cock pulsed and expanded, growing even thicker inside of her as a precursor of what was to come.

Rindō felt the waves of semen erupt inside of her, the splashes of liquid fire taking her completely over the edge. She came explosively, spasming under Sōma's cock as she rode out her orgasm. Her teeth sunk into Sōma's shoulder, the fangs piercing his skin as her nails dug into Sōma's back, adding yet more bruises to him that neither of the two cared about right then. Rindō pulled back from his shoulder and arched her head back, her mouth opening.

A wordless cry left Rindō's lips, completely shattering her efforts to stay silent. The high pitched moan of pleasure echoed across the room as Rindō saw stars in her vision as she continued convulsing, her vagina doing its best to milk Sōma's cock of every last drop it contained. The lightning had become a storm that danced its way up and down her entire body, from the tips of her toes to the top of her head.

After what seemed like minutes, Rindō finally felt the waves of pleasure start to ebb along with the strength in her arms and she collapsed bonelessly, her sweaty back hitting the floor with a soft smacking noise. Sōma was still inside of her and she felt him pull out, exiting her vagina with a wet noise. She almost craved the sense of fullness, even while she felt the warm semen start to leak from her vagina. She would definitely be sore in the morning.

With a sudden realization, Rindō leaned up and gasped, her heart pounding for an entirely different reason. She turned her head around, fully expecting to see the shocked face of the first seat of the Elite Ten. Instead she only saw a closed door.

"He left right around the time you sunk your teeth into my shoulder."

Rindō turned back to face Sōma, who still had a firm grip around her waist. His smile was positively devilish.

Rindō didn't say anything at first, still struggling to come back to her senses in the afterglow of what may have been the most amazing yet most nerve wracking orgasm of her life. Finally, after she'd caught her breath a bit, she spoke.

"That was stupidly risky, even for you Yukihira."

Sōma arched his scarred eyebrow at her playfully.

"Oh, it's Yukihira now huh? Am I in trouble?"

"Yes, you are..."

Rindō pulled Sōma's face towards her, their lips almost meeting before she moved her lips to his shoulder. Clamping down, she heard the boy yelp as her fangs dug into him, the sensation more painful than pleasurable this time.

She maintained her grip for a second before releasing him and drawing back to admire the two bleeding pockmarks she'd left. Alongside them were several duplicate pairs of the same marks, all in various states of healing. Her own personal punishment of the boy.

"Ow..."

Sōma touched the marks she'd left lightly, frowning down at her.

"There. That's your punishment for earlier AND for being so reckless."

Sōma grinned, roguishly.

"I hope you're ready for your punishment too, then."

Rindō blinked in curiosity. She'd punished Sōma many times in the past but he'd never talked about returning the favor. She felt Sōma's grip around her waist tighten. He shifted and sat up, his red spikes grazing the top of the table as he pulled Rindō horizontally across from him, bending her over his lap. Rindō propped herself up on her elbows and looked over her shoulder at where her skirted lower half sat over Sōma's. She could feel his manhood start to rise under her, but he made no move to enter her, instead simply flipping her skirt up and revealing her toned ass.

She shivered as she both felt and saw him run his hands over the bare cheeks, lightly tapping one and then the other. She turned away, the eroticism of the moment only increasing as she lost sight of Sōma.

"Do you know how many times you've bitten me, senpai?"

Sōma's tone set Rindō quivering, as she felt the beginnings of moisture start to leak from between her legs again. She felt his hands dip into the cleft of her ass more than once, his fingers grazing her slick entrance but never entering.

"I don't know...a lot?"

Her answer was cheeky and she felt a sharp pinch on her left ass cheek, a thrill running up her body at the sensation.

"Tonight makes sixteen. Sixteen times you've punished me. And now, it's my turn."

Rindō waited, breathless. She didn't have to wait long, as Sōma's hand came down, his hand falling against her with a soft spank. It came down again, and then again. Three light, playful swats that Rindō barely noticed, let alone enjoyed.

Rindō almost growled in frustration.

"Sōma-kun..."

She felt more than heard him smile.

"Yes, Rindō-chan?"

She felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment. He knew what she wanted. She knew **HE** knew what she wanted. But she also knew that he wanted the satisfaction of hearing her say it.

"Harder..."

Sōma cocked his head at her, one hand held against his ear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I said harder, Sōma-kun! Spank me harder!" Rindō bit out, her cheeks red with shame. She felt the fluid between her legs start to flow even more with the dual sense of excitement and shame she got from saying such a wanton statement.

"Who am I to deny a lady's request?"

Sōma's hand came down again, the swat no longer playful but firm. Rindō cried out briefly at the sensation, before crying out again as his hand made contact a second time. The slaps didn't hurt very much, but each and every strike seemed to send fire through her nerves as she felt her pussy start to positively drip onto Sōma's lap.

Sōma delivered each hit with just slightly more power, alternating cheeks at a whim. Each and every stinging slap against Rindō's ass only served to arouse her further, the pain mixing with pleasure in a way that she could never have foreseen. She moaned further as she felt Sōma's other hand reach in between her legs to toy with her clitoris.

By the last spank, Rindō's ass cheeks were red and flaming and her breath was coming in quick, short pants. She was sure that she'd made a mess on everything that was even slightly below her vagina, which included Sōma's legs, hands and cock.

"And that makes sixteen, senpai. There. Your punishment is complete."

Rindō's ass felt like it was on fire but in the best of ways. She crawled forwards, getting on to her hands and knees as she moved over Sōma and out from under the table. She stood up, leaving Sōma's field of view as he was still under the table. He admired Rindō's pale, shapely legs and the soaked layer of folds between them, crowned with a small tuft of purple hair.

"Oh Sōma-kun, my cute little kōhai."

Rindō leaned back down to look at Sōma. She held a red and black striped tie in her hands.

"You're going to crawl out from under there right now, tie my hands up with this, bend me over this table and fuck me **SO** hard that I cum waterfalls. Understood?"

Sōma scrambled out from under the table, taking the tie from her hands eagerly.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Rindō walked to the weekly Elite Ten meeting, whistling cheerfully and savoring the dull throbbing between her legs. She and Sōma had gone at it three more times, pushing the sturdiness of the oaken table to its limits. It had held up rather well for such an antiquated piece of furniture.

As Rindō came upon the entrance to the room, she saw Nene standing just outside of the door. The stoic, glasses wearing girl looked at Rindō wordlessly. Rindō cocked her head at the second year.

"Is something wrong, Nene-chan?"

The green haired girl didn't respond for a moment. She reached into her pocket and took out something.

"Tsukasa-senpai asked me to give you these. He said he found them in the meeting room last night. They're yours, right?"

She held the object out to Rindō, which caused the maroon haired girl to freeze, stammer and blush, all at the same time.

"Ah…w-w-well, you see…um…that is…thanks Nene-chan."

Seeing no way to deny it, Rindō settled for snatching the item from the girl and stuffing it deep into her jacket pocket, still blushing furiously as she tried and failed to clear her throat.

The two women looked at each other in silence for a moment before Nene, who was known for her lack of emotion, smirked slightly at the older girl before turning to go inside without a word.

Rindō followed after her, the balled up, torn black fabric in her pocket feeling like it was going to burn a hole straight through her uniform.

She'd been wondering where her panties had ended up…

* * *

 **A/N: And there you go! This lemon was written as a prize to the winner of the contest I held in my story Nisegami. The user in question (a gentleman/lady known as Akatsuki-hime10) guessed correctly that Sōma and Rindō had sex within the story and, as a prize, requested a lemon between Sōma and Rindō, so there you go! I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
